


Может быть

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Season/Series 02, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оуэн думает, что ошибался насчёт Джека и Янто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может быть

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Acceptance ](http://community.livejournal.com/clockiesfic/3668.html) авторства clockstopper.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Наш бравый капитан выпроваживает нас сегодня домой задолго до окончания рабочего дня.  
Вообще-то даже до его начала. Потому что пока не было никаких признаков активности Рифта. Ничего, проходящего по нашей части. Ни единого вивила.  
И сидеть здесь просто так скучно. Тош каждые пять минут проверяет камеры слежения, Гвэн... не совсем уверен, что именно делает Гвэн, но она внимательно смотрит на монитор своего компьютера.  
Бьюсь об заклад, играет в пасьянс.  
Янто тоже чем-то занят. Он всегда чем-то занят, одному богу известно, чем. Но свежий кофе и нормальная еда всегда есть в наличии. Что совсем не плохо.  
Так что когда Джек, выпорхнув из кабинета, улыбается и, хлопнув в ладоши, говорит: "Ну... расходимся, пожалуй" - это не становится полной неожиданностью. Для меня.  
Тош отводит взгляд от мониторов, непонимающе смотрит на него. Не могу не согласиться - с тех пор, как Джек, где бы он ни был, вернулся, он ведёт себя ещё более странно.  
Два месяца повсюду разыскиваешь эту неблагодарного ублюдка - а он вдруг появляется как ни в чём не бывало, и ведёт себя так, словно это вовсе не он бросил девочек и Янто на произвол судьбы.  
Но, пусть Джек и строит из себя временами невесть что, он всё же наш начальник.  
Гвэн пыталась расспрашивать его, но Джек только злился и требовал эти расспросы прекратить. И слышал в ответ, что он всегда был редкостной сволочью, и если бы она, Гвэн, заранее знала, что он ничуть не изменится, то не тратила бы понапрасну свои нервы, переживая за него.  
\- Расходимся? - переспрашивает Тош.  
\- Да. Отличный денёк. Думаю, вы, ребята, хотели бы провести его иначе. Немного повеселиться, например.  
\- Но мы же работаем, - напоминает Гвэн.  
Я заметил, что она свернула пасьянс.  
\- За весь день не было ничего стоящего. Идите. Развейтесь.  
\- Но вдруг...  
\- Тогда я вас вызову. Ведь затем вы и носите эти коммуникаторы - чтобы я всегда мог вызвать вас, если понадобится. Теперь идите и наслаждайтесь жизнью.  
Лично мне не нужно повторять дважды. Меньше чем через минуту я, сменив белый халат на куртку, уже направляюсь к лифту.  
\- Только вот не надо звать нас, если тебе вдруг станет скучно, - говорю я.  
Джек улыбается, словно он рассчитывал услышать нечто подобное. И хотя девочки выглядят малость сбитыми с толку, Тош уже начинает собирать со стола свои вещи. Только Гвэн ещё пытается что-то возразить - но желание спорить со всеми у неё в крови.  
Поэтому я хватаю её за руку и быстро веду к лифту - она, разумеется, протестует, а Тош грустно улыбается и, поправив очки, идёт следом. Когда мы начинаем подниматься, Джек с улыбкой машет нам на прощание. Невинный взгляд - но что-то мне подсказывает, что всё это затеяно неспроста.  
Ладно, в конце концов, не моё это дело.  
Мы уже на улице. Гвэн всё ещё ворчит. Так и хочется отвесить ей подзатыльник.  
\- Пойдём выпьем. Я плачу.  
Гвэн прекращает стенания и подозрительно хмурится.  
\- Экий ты сегодня щедрый.  
\- Ещё какой. Ну же, вы идёте?  
Тош, улыбаясь, и Гвэн, смирившись с поражением, отправляются со мной. К счастью, бар совсем недалеко - с Джека сталось бы позвать нас через десять минут и оставив несолоно хлебавши.  
Это же Джек.  
Заказав напитки, я мило беседую с барменшей, и она мне игриво подмигивает. Не глядя, могу сказать, что Гвэн начала закатывать глаза. Но, разумеется, меня не волнует, что она думает. Обычный флирт, ничего больше.  
\- Ты и вправду собираешься заплатить? Честно? - недоверчиво спрашивает Гвэн.  
\- Я человек слова.  
Теперь глаза закатывает Тош.  
\- Оуэн, в прошлый раз, когда ты уверял нас, что заплатишь сам, ты совершенно случайно оставил все деньги в другой куртке, - она изображает пальцами кавычки.  
\- На сей раз я действительно заплачу. Обещаю.  
Очередь Гвэн.  
\- А сейчас он проверит карманы и скажет, что забыл свой бумажник.  
\- Нет уж.  
Я лезу достать бумажник, чтобы успокоить их, и...  
\- Твою ж мать.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Я забыл этот долбаный бумажник.  
Тош хихикает.  
\- Охотно верю, - кивает Гвэн.  
\- Я правда его забыл.  
\- Ну, конечно, забыл, Оуэн.  
\- Он, наверное, остался на Базе. Я забыл его, потому что хотел вытащить тебя наружу раньше, чем ты ляпнешь что-нибудь, и Джек передумает нас отпускать.  
\- Не волнуйся, мы за всё заплатим, а ты отдашь нам деньги потом, - тихо говорит Тош.  
Чёрта с два.  
\- Нет уж. Я сейчас сбегаю за ним. Он лежит на столе.  
\- Оуэн, прекрати упрямиться.  
\- Это займёт две минуты.  
Я срываюсь с места, хотя Тош и Гвэн упрашивают меня остаться и говорят, что вполне могут расплатиться сами. Да, могут, но это дело принципа. Они заплатили в прошлый раз, но ведь я и вправду тогда забыл бумажник.  
Вообще, когда твоя работа связана с отловом пришельцев, легко забываешь о таких мелочах, как деньги.  
Так что я возвращаюсь на Базу, изо всех сил надеясь, что у Джека не прошёл приступ благодушия и он не придумает мне причину остаться. Две секунды, туда и обратно. Немного непривычно, что Янто не сидит со скучающим видом за столом в Туристическом центре.  
Впрочем, ведь даже Янто не откажется от внепланового выходного.  
Спускаюсь вниз. Уже дойдя до рабочих столов, слышу:  
\- И ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас.  
Быстро ныряю за стол. Отсюда видно, что происходит в кабинете Джека, но меня здесь заметить никак нельзя.  
Янто сидит на его столе - пиджак снят, рубашка выбилась из-за пояса. Джек со сброшенными с плеч подтяжками стоит перед ним.  
\- Именно, - отвечает он.  
\- Мы вроде хотели чем-то заняться.  
\- Да, сексом. Начало задалось неплохое.  
\- И ты остановился, чтобы поговорить, - сухо продолжает Янто.  
\- Я просто думаю, тебе нужно знать, что со мной было. То есть, ты ведь имеешь право знать.  
\- Ты не обязан ничего объяснять.  
\- Ты избегал меня.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Вовсе да. В самом деле, Янто, ты думал, я ничего не вижу? Помимо того поцелуя...  
\- Не то чтобы ты сильно стремился всё исправить.  
Джек хмурится.  
\- Жизнь продолжается.  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому я так сказал. Ты не обязан объяснять.  
\- Ты просто сердишься.  
\- Нет, не сержусь. Я знаю, каково это, сэр.  
Джек хмурится ещё больше. Он протягивает руку, нежно проводит ладонью по его лицу. О господи.  
Обычный трах на рабочем месте, сказал бы я, и Янто, может быть, действительно теперь так думает. Может быть, это всё, на что способен с ним Джек. Может быть, я, как обычно, прав.  
\- Правда?  
Но пока Янто, глубоко вздохнув, наклоняет голову, отвечая на его прикосновение.  
\- Да.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что всё просто...  
\- Не нужно чего-то большего или меньшего. Ты хочешь поговорить... говори. Но не чувствуй себя обязанным это делать. Только ради меня, Джек.  
\- Я хочу рассказать тебе. Это что-то да значит.  
Он растягивает губы в очаровательной улыбке, которая способна растопить сердце любой девчонки. Полагаю, Янто не исключение.  
\- Ладно... Так разговор или секс?  
\- А почему нельзя оба варианта?  
\- Кхм... Так что сначала?  
Он ни на секунду не перестаёт касаться его - да, Джеку явно не терпится. И наблюдать, как его пока ненавязчиво держат на расстоянии, довольно забавно.  
Девочки наверняка будут расстроены, но новая тема для сплетен им понравится.  
\- Я должен был повидаться с Доктором - по поводу своего бессмертия.  
\- И он тебе помог?  
\- Нет, но мы вместе спасли мир.  
\- Правда?  
\- О да, это было приключение что надо. Смелость вновь одержала верх над всеобщим отчаянием.  
Покачав головой, я стаскиваю со стола свой бумажник. Всё-таки я ведь не Гвэн, и меня не особо волнует, где он пропадал, и что и с кем он там делал.  
Он мне вроде как друг, да, но если ему хочется иметь свои маленькие секреты - главный-то давным-давно всем известен - пусть его. Раз он не делится с нами, полагаю, у него есть на это причины.  
Гвэн прибьёт меня за то, что я не дослушал до конца, но эта история предназначена не нам. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Она только для Янто, и, хотя мне неприятно думать об этом, я был неправ.  
Может быть, они не любят друг друга, может быть, у них нет нормальных отношений, но это точно не "рабочий секс". В самом деле. Их чувства видны невооружённым глазом, а я - просто циничный придурок.  
Так что я ухожу, оставляя их наедине.  
Но главным образом потому, что если послушаю их трогательное воркование ещё хоть минуту - меня стошнит.


End file.
